Recently, a broadcast system has evolved to provide various functions like a Hybrid Broadcast Broadband TeleVision (HbbTV) which may support a broadcast channel, a broadband channel, and an Internet Protocol (IP) channel and a smart TeleVision (TV) and has provided various broadcast service applications.
Meanwhile, a mobile telephone has evolved to provide useful functions to a user through applications which provide various functions since the mobile telephone has evolved into a smart phone, so a usage of a portable terminal is generalized. Recently, users use portable devices such as a tablet and a laptop Personal Computer (PC) with the mobile telephone like the smart phone, and use the portable devices with a TV.
Recently, users may use contents using various electronic devices, so services which may use various electronic devices have been variously provided, and a typical example is an N-screen service. The N-screen service is a service in which at least two electronic devices may share contents or use the contents by interacting with one another, and use contents which has been used in only one electronic device by interacting with one another.
So, in an HbbTV system, there is a need for providing various User eXperiences (UXs) to a user by providing various broadcast service applications using an N-screen service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.